plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Octo-Pult
225px |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |class2 = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Superpower Trick |ability = Make a 3 /2 Octo-Pet with Amphibious. |flavor text = Octopus incoming! Two words a Plant never wants to hear.}} Octo-Pult is Neptuna's in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the and classes. It costs 1 to play, and its ability makes an Octo-Pet on a selected lane. Origins Its name is a portmanteau of the words "octopus", referring to the animal it makes, and "catapult," referring to how it appears to be lobbed into the field. Its description is possibly a reference to the Octo Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, being a nod to many players' irritation with him and his ability. Statistics *'Classes:' Hearty, Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pet Superpower Trick *'Ability:' Make an with Amphibious. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Octopus incoming! Two words a Plant never wants to hear. Strategies With One of the stronger superpowers that make zombies available to the zombies side, Octo-Pult essentially allows Neptuna to make a zombie with the same stats of Dolphin Rider in the Zombie Tricks phase at the small cost of 1 . While Octo-Pet lacks any significant synergies with Neptuna's cards, it is on its own a solid fighter and should not be underestimated. Octo-Pult can be used to fill in the aquatic lane if you lack an Amphibious zombie or be used as a distraction for and Toxic Waste Imp in an Imp-based deck. In most cases, the Octo-Pet made will not survive battle against most plants due to its low health, but it is still very useful at hunting down potentially dangerous fighters such as , , and The Podfather. While it does activate Zookeeper and Cat Lady's abilities, Neptuna cannot use this combo as both zombies are in the class. Instead, Electric Boogaloo and Immorticia can play Quasar Wizard and Thinking Cap respectively to get this superpower. However, this whole strategy is luck-based, and it is more convenient to ignore this card when making a pet deck. Against As with all zombie tricks, this can't be countered on the same round it is played. So the best to do if you are playing against Neptuna is to keep the aquatic lane guarded, because leaving it empty will give your opponent the perfect opportunity to use this superpower. If you are using a hero without Amphibious plants, such as Solar Flare, the best you can do is to have an instant-kill ready in case this is played. But due to Octo-Pet's low health, a Berry Blast will be enough to destroy Octo-Pet. However, you will receive 3 damage anyway if your opponent plays it on the first turn. Gallery Octo-Pult statistics.png|Octo-Pult's statistics OctoPultCardImage.png|Octo-Pult's card image Octo-PultH.png|Octo-Pult's HD card OctoPult.jpg|Octo-Pult being played Old IMG 0241-1-.png|Octo-Pult's statistics Octo-PultCard.PNG|Octo-Pult's card before update 1.12.6 Neptuna using Octo-pult.jpg|Octo-Pult being played Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Tricks Category:Pet cards Category:Signature Superpowers Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Premium zombies